Paralyzed Melody
by Rose101xD
Summary: It all changed with that one day, that one look and those words. Do you remember those old days when your old best friend always played with you, but now you're strangers and you still cry over the loss of your friendship which ended with those 3 words
1. I'm not paralyzed

Read and Relax and Review please :3

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own the Baltimore family in this fanfic

=.=.=.=.=.=

It was a gentle breezy spring day, school was just ending getting ready for summer break. When I got a call, I looked at the i.d. and smiled, OA. I picked up the phone with no hesitations, "Hello" I said in my voice with the beat on the radio.

"We are calling to accept the enrollment forms for Ouran Academy, please come in as soon as possible, Ms. Baltimore." The woman on the other line had to just be so formal to me, didn't she?

"I will be there in about 30 minutes, make sure everything is ready when I get there please. After all father would be upset if I'm upset correct?" I knew this way going to be a tad hard considering summer break is coming up soon.

"Correct, Ms. Baltimore" The woman was beginning to become hesitant.

"Also you don't have to be so formal, just call me Sapphira" By the time I had finished my name she had taken a gulp.

"Your father said you and your brother would be like that. I should of remembered M-- Sapphira, pardon me for not remembering" I grew angered to know my brother would be at Ouran too.

"I better not have any classes with him!" My tone of voice was commanding, I slightly blushed when she chuckled.

"Your brother said the same thing to me, don't worry I already scheduled it so you don't have the same classes as him. Although there is alot of resemblance between you and him, twins if I may dare to say so?" She was starting to comfort me, considering I would hardly talk to her, again.

"Pardon me, for my tone of voice. As for my brother and me yes we are twins and I'd like to keep that a secret, so since I am the female with hardly any breasts, I'd like it if the information reads that I am a male" I blushed slightly at the breasts part but she simply giggled at me.

"Alright I will put that but I'll put a note on the side that you are female for the nurse's intent and all. Odd thing is though, your brother said that you would prefer if you said you were a male."

"Well he knows me better then I do sometimes, I could say. I'm going to go get ready, I'll be there in about 30 minutes give or take." I toned down quite a bit and looked at a picture of me and him, it looks like one person. If you weren't in my family or a dear friend you'd think it was one person but it's not it's a picture of my brother and me.

"Alrighty, I'll see you soon" She hung up, I waited for the tone to begin beeping until I hung it up. I put the photo face down on the table and turned up the radio, listening to the song that was currently playing.

Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you

I went into my room and styled my short and messy hair, put on deodorant, cleaned up my face, and dressed in some more casual clothes; tan cargo pants and a faded green t-shirt with a gold guitar on it. On top of that I put on a handcuff choker, some different colored bracelets, an aquamarine colored watch, a bronze anklet, one silver bang on my pinkie, and an aquamarine stud with a copper ear cuff. To top that off I put on a pair of checkered converse, a studded belt, and a black Gatsby with a 'B' in steel studs along with a red electric guitar. (1)  
With that I headed out the door, cell phone in pocket set to the music setting with my personalized ear buds in my ears. Now I started to walk towards Ouran until I realized one thing I forgot; my sunglasses. In realizing that I ran back to my apartment and grabbed my grey tint able glasses with the black rim with a diamond 'B' encrypted in the left side and put them on. Finally I sighed and leave the apartment, this time double checking to see if I forgot anything else. I also put my wallet in my back pocket along with my apartment key. This time I head off to Ouran as fast as I can glancing at my watch, every now and then making sure I'll make it on time. While I'm walking I see a limo drive past me, and I believe that it was coming from my apartment building, or the one next to mine. All of a sudden I remember hearing the land lady talking about how a high school from Ouran lived in that building with her father. So maybe, I start running faster towards Ouran hopefully not damaging my guitar too much, in a sense feeling like I'm stalking this limo. But I just have to see who's inside of it. At the time I see Ouran, it looks like the pictures except bigger, I also see a girl waiting outside looking at her watch. I figure that's the girl I talked to on the phone and so I wave at her, hoping she'll see me. She smiles and waves at either the limo or at me, either way the limo has come to a halt. And so do I, I look both ways before crossing the street and cross over to the school.

"Hey! You're the girl I talked to on the phone right?" When I finally get face to face with her, flash a kind and gentle smile.

"So you're the new student, Mister Baltimore right?" she winks at me while saying that. Without realizing I turn to look at the limo and find that out comes 5 people. I stare at them absent minded while the woman keeps repeating my last name. Finally when she's yelling at me, I turn back to her. "Huh? Pardon me, sorry for spacing off like that."

"As I was saying, you may wander around the school for today but make sure to check out all your classrooms. If you'd like I or another person may accompany you around" She was looking at the clipboard she has in her hands, and then takes several pieces of paper and hands them to me.

"I need these signed and dated by an adult your schedule is also there and some forms for your school books and uniforms. Please tell me if you need anything else, you can just call the main office if you or your parents have any questions"

Suddenly I realized all of the people that came out of the limo were staring at me and then one came up to the girl and me, "Excuse me, Ms. Kabori may the host club show this new student around the school?"

"Well if you have time and if he'd like the host club to" She was looking at the man in the eyes, he was wearing glasses which reminded myself of my own glasses. I blush gently and responded, "Yeah that sound alright, but first off do you know where I can set down my guitar?"

"Well actually you can set down your guitar in the host club room if you become a host. So do you wanna become a host?" I look at the guy that asked me this question, by the looks of it he's a blond and so I start to say something but I end up getting cut off by another of the people.

"How about we go back to the host club room before we make any deals, shall we" This person is more sensible although I have an odd feeling about that person.

"Yeah, that might be best if we did. Besides I know nothing about this so called host club." And with that I was lead inside by this group of people who were so called the host club.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

End of Chapter 1

(1)Gatsby is a type of hat; if you want to know more info about them do a search. =D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)

Also every chapter I'm going to have song lyrics in the chapter. At first it will be easy to find them but then it will get harder the more chapters I write. Post in the reviews what the song title is and you'll get to pick a song to be in a chapter. =)


	2. I'm not sorry

*Sigh* This is the best I could do... I really need to rewatch Ouran High School Host Club again. Anyways like I've said before, sit back and enjoy, the song contest will be open til someone gets it right, so go ahead. If you have any advice for me go ahead and tell me.

This is also before school if you were wondering, I have some thing in mind for during school, it'll get a little confusing though. ^.^'' I'll shut up now, sit back and enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Ouran and if I did it would be a longer series

* * *

"Well actually you can set down your guitar in the host club room if you become a host. So do you wanna become a host?" I look at the guy that asked me this question, by the looks of it he's a blond and so I start to say something but I end up getting cut off by another of the people.

"How about we go back to the host club room before we make any deals, shall we" This person is more sensible although I have an odd feeling about that person.

"Yeah, that might be best if we did. Besides I know nothing about this so called host club." And with that I was lead inside by this group of people who were so called the host club.

We all were walking in the halls when I remembered I had forgotten to thank the woman.

"You guys go on, I'll be back!" I turned around and started running the way we had came. Until I heard the footsteps of somebody behind me.

"You'll probably get lost, going from the front doors to music room number three. I'll go with you." His face was expressionless, or so it seemed.

"Nah, I can get back by myself, besides I need to check something." I was slightly scared of him, I was also being ignorant of myself and him. I stared at him for a moment then I suddenly remembered something. I was only six years old, and my family was heading over to another family's house for a meeting. My brother and I came along because they had four children around our age, but I only accepted two of them. The only other girl and the youngest boy, I was in both of their positions. The only girl, and the youngest child out of four; I can't believe I was too stupid to see it that boy infront of me was the youngest boy. I bit my bottom lip and when he was walking back to the music room number three.

"Wait!!" He turned on his heel with a smirk on his face, I couldn't help but smirk too.

"Finally changed your mind huh?" I nodded and continued to bite my lip; I couldn't help but take a gulp. I felt I could tell him about me being a girl, but if he knew he would probably tell the other hosts and so I stayed quite. However if I could remember I bet he would remember himself.

"D-d-d-do you know my name?" I couldn't but help looking down at the floor when saying that while walking with Kyoya to the front entrance.

"Well, actually no I don't." I looked at him and then turned to the front entrance.

"You stay here, I'll be back inside in a few moments or so." I quickly ran outside and sighed while slowing down. After getting a little closer I heard another voice, it sounded like mine, and the only one that could was my brother. I sped up and he was looking me in the eyes.

"Sister, long time no see" I looked at him and sighed.

"Brother you know I had to or else..." I looked at the ground at his feet; while he was looking at me in the same way.

"Apparently I don't, mother hates me for letting you go like that; father is overly proud of me, and finally says I might have a very good chance to become an heir in his footsteps while Jeremy and Julio are leaders in the family business. I regret saying that stuff to you, mother does too; although father, Jeremy, and Julio don't." I heard remorse in his voice, I wish he could of had the guts to do what I did.

"I do believe you, but I won't forgive or forget what you did to me and the same goes for _her, him, or them_." I'm worried for what he would say if he found out that Kyoya went to school here. I walk past my stunned brother, I broke his heart considering if he said that to me my heart would break. I quickly turned around to the woman that gave me the forms.

"Thank you miss for allowing both me and my brother to enroll here at Ouran. I thank you with all of my heart" In actuality I meant it because if she hadn't accepted both of us; I wouldn't of had seen my brother every again. Slowly while she silently told me that it was her pleasure I walked over to my brother and I hugged him as tight as I could while breathing in as much of his fond and normal scent as I could.

"I'm sorry, oh so sorry" we both say it at the same time and I hold on a little longer while slipping my mailing adress and e-mail adress into his back pocket.

"E-mail me and come home with me, just for today alright?" I gently whisper to him in his ear and I take ahold of his shoulders and look him in the eyes; he blushes at me.

"Tell _them_ to shut up when they bully you, smack _him_ when he yells at _her, them,_ and especially you, and finally stay safe for _me_. Please?" I look at him with remorse in my eyes hoping he knows that I'm not truely _that_ mad at him.

"I promise I will as long as _you_ stay safe yourself....One more thing I'm sorry" His voice mimics mine, and I smirk at him with my sincerest apologies showing in my eyes.

"Brother..."

"Sister....I'm sorry so sorry"

"Farewell, until after school"

"Yes, farewell." We both finally turn around and he heads towards the back entrance while I run into the front entrance and greet Kyoya again.

I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this  
Who are they?  
Where are they?  
How can they possibly  
Know all this?  
Do you see what I see?  
Why do we live like this?  
Is it because it's true  
That ignorance is bliss?

I look up at Kyoya, hoping to have him look back at me. Instead he looks at his watch, and shakes his head. "Come on we need to get ready for first period already" He starts walking ahead of me, towards the host club room. I look back towards the spot where my brother and I talked, and sigh. Hoping he will come over to my house after school today; only wishing that he would come live with me in my apartment, which is so lonely at times. I finally turn back to Kyoya and find that he's already so far ahead of me. I run after almost tripping several times.

"Hey, is it true that ignorance is bliss?" The question was blunt and probably stupid in his eyes but I just want to know, if it's true. He didn't reply to me, I could tell he hated myself, and just like that we stopped talking for the morning....Soon enough we had gone all the way to the host club, without talking. I looked at everybody and then sighed taking a deep breath in and then exhaling. I gently put my guitar down and looked at my schedule; my new name was Kirre Noyami meanwhile my brother's name is Seth Baltimore. I smiled gently and started looking for my first period class, when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to find the two twins leaning on each other in the host club, one of them took the schedule out of my hands and they started looking at it.

"Come on your classes are near ours. Yeah, and it looks like we even have a few together, but most of them aren't. We have to go this way." They both pointed the same way, it made me smile knowing I had these two to guide me around, soon enough I saw another member of the host club. I flashed one of my signature smiles, having them pull me to the other member of the host club....

* * *

Sorry for the suckish ending, I just couldn't think of anything else good for this chapter and I already had delayed posting it long enough...Extra points for whomever finds out who Sapphira was reffering to when she said: _her, him, and them. _I promise that next chapter will be much much much much much better, and released much much much much much (x10) sooner. *cheesy grin*


End file.
